


Voices Through Smoke

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Series: The Ballad of Wilhelm Fink [12]
Category: The Network
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices Through Smoke

The fire is harsh, licking at his face, mask-less for the first time in years. He chokes, sputtering and coughing, the smoke burning his eyes as surely as the fire soon will.

He crawls over the floor of the warehouse, once his home, now a whole new kind of prison.

An inferno.

The sound of voices cuts through the haze, one shouting, screaming, the other almost too soft to hear over the destruction.

Both painfully familiar.

“I won’t leave you!”

“You must. Go. Now. Get out _now_.”

“I… we’re supposed to die together.”

The rest is lost to the destruction.


End file.
